The present invention relates to anchoring of a mounting element in a support structure, such as a concrete structure, by insertion of the mounting element into a mounting hole of the structure and filling the hole by an adhesive substance. The thus-anchored mounting element is utilized for mounting an object to the support structure.
An adhesive anchor is known, which has a cartridge of glass in which both components of an adhesive substance are accommodated. In order to separate both components, one of the components is contained in a smaller glass cartridge. Both the material and the closing of the cartridge make the known adhesive anchor very expensive. Moreover, the utilization of the readily breakable glass cartridges encounters difficulties in their packaging and application. Finally, the glass cartridges must be smashed and crushed in the mounting hole into the smallest possible particles. This requires to take precautions for the mounting element, on the one hand, and to provide for a relatively large slot between the mounting element and the hole wall for receiving an additional filling material, on the other hand.